


The List Is A Bad List [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Podfics: 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (very) Light Angst, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Bucky Barnes needs to find a suitable person to hire since firing Brock Rumlow - the shortlist that his co-owners have given him is... not ideal. He's completely stumped before he meets the hot blond at the gym who seems to end up on the machine next to him..."A podfic of 74days' fic "The List is a Bad List."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The List is a Bad List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550326) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> I may or may not have been a little bit sick this week, so I am so sorry if my voice sometimes sounds like it... I did edit any and all unexpected coughs out of this :)  
> It's been a while since I've had time to record one of these, so I wanted to do it anyway!  
> Steve is so awkward and oblivious in this fic, and I really tried to get that across when he spoke, so I'd love to know if y'all like the way I voiced him.  
> As always, any comments/kudos/reactions are appreciated!

Podfic length: 26:03

Word count: 5,211

Author's tags: mention of domestic abuse (not detailed), Meet-Cute, First Meetings, gym buddies, off screen characters, Alternate Universe - No Powers

Part 8 of the [Meet-Cute AU's](http://archiveofourown.org/series/166100) series

 

This fic is available on [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?07ro9bl29j15jx3) and [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6YWh5RUVEWW12MDQ/view?usp=sharing) and [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/the-list-is-a-bad-list).

 

I'm working on figuring out how to embed files on AO3. So far I'm not having very much success. Hopefully I'll figure it out eventually!


End file.
